gen_arcadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Group/Join
}} how to join ❥ The first step to joining is reading our highlighted journals, along with the lore, to understand the setting and rules. Once you’ve made sure to do so, move on to our reservation journal and leave a comment. Once your name is added to the list, you are free to work on your application. Watch the group if you reserve. App checks are always available and encouraged to make sure that your character fits into our world. If you feel ready, send a note with a link to your application and wait for your join invite upon approval. Should you be declined, you are free to re-try during the following opening after fixing mistakes. For any unanswered questions feel free to leave a comment or note! Read all journals carefully before asking questions. ❥ Joining our discord is mandatory, even if not actively chatting! Some news are only announced through the server! ❥ If you do not plan to socialize or do strictly private dm rp, please reconsider joining, as we are looking for social members who actively engage in conversation. Friend Vouching Between openings, a member has the possibility to vouch for you as a potential member. This does not guarantee a safe spot should your application have too many decline reasons. A friend will only be able to be invited with a full application that has been sent to the group. The application will be checked following the regular process. Character creation When creating the character you are applying with, please make sure to create a character that will be able to easily fit into any rp scenario and proves enjoyable to your taste, so you are not stuck finding yourself unable to roleplay your first character! Once you are accepted, you are allowed to make a second character on the spot. Every character after has to be unlocked by developing your previous characters visibly and participating in the server. ❥ All species imaginable in a high fantasy world are allowed (with exception of grim reapers and gods), however, they have to be playable, meaning they cannot be the size of the skyscraper or a ball of goo that can't communicate. ❥ All species can be capable of using magic, though not a must. Keep your powers realistic and bound to a theme (ex. fire magic, summoning, herbal based, manipulation of objects, etc.). Different species may be more skilled at certain abilities, such as fairies and elves connecting stronger to nature or a dwarf may know his way around ores. ❥ The appearance of a character should be designed to fit their respective species in size and attributes, however are not limited on hair or eye color. No regular humans should have animal features and no fairy should have a dragon’s tail. Characters should represent their age. ❥ Avoid overpowered characters, Mary Sues and Gary Stus - Try to give them flaws and interesting, realistic traits, makes for a great and creative character! ❥ Characters should not represent any existing mythological characters of any culture. Inspiration is okay as long as they don't get too close to the original. ❥ A character old enough to work has to have an occupation of choice. ❥ If you don’t click with your character, feel free to replace them after asking the mods for permission. We will not allow you to kill off your ocs to replace them frequently though. ❥ All changes to the drawn/written application must be approved by a mod, with the exception of a different haircut or clothing change. Exterior looks can be changed by purchasing a Fantasia. Faq how old can my oc be? The general age of characters should be at least 15 years old, and can be up to 1000 years. Additional characters introduced after your first may be younger. Characters younger than 18 are not permitted to engage in sexual activities. Characters can not be immortal. Therians can only grow as old as humans would, while elves, dragonborn or other mythical creatures may grow older. how tall can my oc be? They can be quite large, however, they still need to be able to communicate with smaller creatures and not have their heads in the clouds. does my character need a last name? No, but we’re not explaining that to the priest at the altar when it’s time to take on your spouse’s name. what languages are spoken in rp? What we understand as English in real life is referred to as “common tongue”. Many different species have their respective foreign languages, most of which can be studied at faction schools as one would study Spanish in real life. You are free to name made up languages. how does rp in arcadia work? Most of our roleplay is done via group rps inside our discord server, as well as private rps that are later shared. We accept discord rps, as well as google docs. All rp styles are accepted, but while dnd style is not forbidden, it has to be announced to avoid confusion. If possible try to upload your rp to the group once you are finished, so everyone can read about your adventures. Time is fluent in our rp, meaning only seasons change in real life, while all other times such as months or weeks is flexible. can i think of species specific lore? If you double check with the admins and it does not collide with the existing group lore, yes. General group lore can be suggested, but can’t be guaranteed to be included, unless we love the idea. do our characters know the real world/references? Simply said, no. That goes for religion, pop culture, literature, etc. what elements can be used as magic source/for dragonborn? Only natural sources such as volcanic (fire), tide (water), gale (storm/wind), glacial (ice), mountain (rock) and nature (plants). Dark and light are not considered elements. what is the fashion in rp? All fashion should be fantasy/fairy tale inspired. Modern clothing such as jeans and a hoodie won’t do. The respective fashion inspiration (merely suggestions, not a must to follow) inside the individual factions are Tastania - any form of high fantasy clothing from leaf dresses to leather armor Drakensang - medieval inspired fashion (think game of thrones), knight armor, leather pieces Rosario - fashion from all over the world, from regular merchant attire to exotic tribal gear Tor-Moran - we honestly don't know, they do what they want and wear what they want Species Arcadia is home to many different species imaginable in a magical world; think fairies, unicorns, centaurs, elves, dwarves, etc. It also features world exclusive species (linked below). Here's a list of potential creatures, should you not find one. If unsure if your pick fits, feel free to ask us! Read about world specific species here! Application Copy and paste the written text and fill out entirely as explained. Display your character fully or at least knee-up! If you are short on time, you are allowed to leave the app flat colored, adding the shading later on. Category:A to Z Category:Group